


There was an attempt

by X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Summary: Asahi gets accused of kidnapping his boyfriend in a convince store.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 40





	There was an attempt

"Noya!? What-" Sugawara said before noticing the tears streaming down his face and how he was holding his stomach, wheezing.

"AHA PFFFT- Suga-san!" Noya looked at him and started laughing harder than before, grasping onto Sugawara for leverage.

"Noya, it wasn't funny.." Asahi said, coming back inside the mall.

"What happened?" 

"Ahahaa.. Asahi-san, you gotta tell him haha!" Noya was on the floor, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Asahi sighed "we were walking out and Noya wanted to get ice cream. We went to the closest convince store and I had to use the bathroom, so I told Noya to pay for it and wait for me to come back."

"Okay? What's so funny about that?" Sugawara questioned.

"THE GUY AHA.. HE ASKED ME IF ASAHI WAS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME AND IF I WAS OKAY" The libero started to wheeze out laughing. 

"So.. when I came back, the guy said he would call the police on me for trying to take a "kid" back with me." Asahi said, done with the whole situation.

"I seriously can't let you guys go anywhere without you causing a scene." Sugawara said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The guy kicked Asahi out of the store afterwards too, then I explained the situation to him, he apologized and gave us free ice cream!" 

"All of this for ice cream..."

"It. Wasn't. Worth. It" Asahi said, rolling his eyes. 

"You know though, that means he thought you were a little kid because of your height." Sugawara said, smirking.

"...wait.."

"HAHA NOYA-"

"SHUT UP ASAHI"

Suga, Noya, and Asahi couldn't help but laugh at the whole incident.

**Author's Note:**

> I wheezed  
> Asaheehideyourkids♡


End file.
